


Everything A Big Bad Wolf Could Want

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Genderswap, M/M, and now its better!, but it kind of sucked, okay, peter is a creep, so i changed some of the less kosher things, yes i already posted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles had been bitten? What if Stiles was also a girl and Peter Hale was a little more obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles can feel eyes on her, there's an itch like someone is zoned in on her super intense. She looks around but there's no one. Everyone seems to be watching the game, but she knows someone is watching her. She's distracted when Jackson trips spectacularly into the goalpost face first and that’s when Coach waves her into the game. She settles her helmet on and heads over to the huddle.

“Alright, so Jackson is out for the count. Stilinksi, I just want you to stay out of the way."Finstock shouts and Stiles huffs around her mouth guard but nods. "Alright, play game, guys. And Stilinksi.”

She mostly just darts around the edges of the field and she has to be the most shocked when the ball smacks into her pocket with ten seconds left to the game and 2-2 on the board.

Time seems to slow down and she vaguely registers Coach screaming at her to move her ass, her feet pound against the ground and she manages to dip and weave around the other team, it's effortless and everything is just slotting into place. The goalie looks like a quick dude, but by some divine intervention she snaps the ball straight passed him.

The crowd erupts and Scott is off the bench and clinging to her in the next breath, a split second later they're piled under their entire team and everyone is shouting happily.

After the thrill wears off and Stiles has changed into her street clothes, she's coming out of the girls' locker room when someone clears their throat behind her. She turns slowly in the dark hallway and shifts her grip on her lacrosse stick so she can swing it a little easier. A tall figure is barely visible in the low lights of the hallway.

"That was impressive playing."The guy says, he's older than she is and attractive in a dangerous way.

"Thanks."She responds shortly and settles her bag higher on her shoulder.

"My name is Peter."He moves closer and holds out his hand, it's dry and his calluses scratch on her fingertips when she pulls her hand back. "You really were exquisite.”

"Uh, wow. I got to get to my dad, he's waiting on me," she lies to the creepy pedo bear.

Peter tilts his head and smiles at her, it chills her spine and she has to tamp down the urge to run. "Now, we both know that's not quite true."He reaches out and takes her arm carefully. She watches, horrified, as he brings it close to face.

When did he move so close? She can feel his breath on the thin skin of her inner wrist and when he rubs his stubble against her fingertips it jolts her into action. She swings her stick against his head but it just splinters. He smiles at her.

His hand is a vise now and he drags her against him, her hand is still next to his face and she goes for his eyes with her nails but he just catches her other hand easily. What is he?

"So fiery."He murmurs and licks slowly over the pale blue veins on her wrist. "I'm going to give you a beautiful gift.”

"Oh God."She says and her voice is high and tight like a violin string. "Oh God, please don't. Please, I'm a virgin. Please, please, don't.”

"I'm not going to rape you."Peter says sharply, he is visibly irritated. All at once, his face melts into a serene mask and he rubs his nose over her knuckles. "I'm going to make you even more exquisite.”

His lips bump into the curve of her palm and she's learned now that it won't help to try to hurt him. She can't help the tears the bubble in her eyes and he kisses down her arm to where veins are clearest.

"Let me go. Let me go."She pleads softly and he rolls his tongue over her skin again, "I won't tell anyone. I'll just leave.”

"Mmmm, perhaps. But you don't know what I have for you."He bares his teeth and then he just changes. His eyes are red and his teeth lengthen and sharpen, Stiles can't breathe, she can't even think, this doesn't make sense.

He bites her, she can feel every millimeter slide into her skin and she realizes that the wounded whimpering she hears is her, she's making that noise. He bites her with relish, she memorizes his face.

His (red, why are they red) eyes and the way they flutter up in pleasure when her blood slides over his bottom lip and his mouth which looks so soft and gentle but is hurting her and the only reason she isn't on the ground is that his hands are iron bands on her arms. He pulls his fangs out and laps at the wound, his tongue is a brilliant ruby with her blood and he kisses her once. His mouth is sticky and she knows it's from her arm.

The knowledge awakens her suddenly and she lashes out with her feet to kick him, she lands one solidly in his groin and he drops her. He actually looks surprised and she scrambles away from him, practically scoring her own hands on the scratched linoleum tiles of the hallway as she skitters across the floor.

He roars, it's inhuman, and she screams in fear but climbs to her feet and lopes through the halls to the big doors that open out the parking lot.

She careens into Jackson in the parking lot, he holds her tight and she lashes out without thinking and clips his jaw with her fist.

"What the fuck, Stilinksi?"He cries out, but all she can hear is the heady beat of run, go faster, go, go that's in her ears.

"Genim!"Peter bellows from behind her and she sobs, her fingers shake and she can't get the Goddamn keys into the lock to her Jeep.

"Who the hell are you?"Jackson barks and Stiles gets the Jeep open and she's yanking herself in, she hits her knee on the door, but she's in and the door is locked. She jams the key into the ignition and she's peeling out, Peter's hand bounces off her window and she's out of the parking lot and going.

She doesn't remember the drive to her house or anything until morning. She wakes up naked in the bath tub, curled up and shivering. The bite on her arm is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with (ignores) the aftermath of the bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now art! Check it out [here](http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2qo7jyFsc1r8k4ppo1_500.jpg).

She tugs on a huge cherry red knit sweater that used to belong to her dad and slides on the stupid bug-eyed sunglasses Lydia got her for her birthday. They cover the bags under her eyes and she feels safer, she feels a little safer.

She puts down a pop tart and fills her travel mug with coffee, her phone is charging on the wall somehow and she slowly slides her thumb and unlocks it. There are nine missed calls, they're all from Jackson. She has a few texts but they're all unrelated. She goes back to her call log and dials Jackson, he answers on the first ring.

"What the fuck was up with last night?"He asks brusquely. She laughs lightly.

"Just something dumb. Don't worry about it.” she soothes but he scoffs.

"Stiles, I saw your face. You were terrified. Who was that guy?”

"Don't worry about it, Jackson. “she bites out, a little harsher than she meant to. "It's none of your business.”

"Whatever.” Jackson sulks and she hangs up the phone. She sets it down carefully on the counter and leans forward to press her head to her hands. Her toaster pops and she sucks in a deep breath and stands back up. It burns her hand a little and she spends a little too long blowing on her fingertips. She realizes belatedly that she's afraid to leave the house and sucks down some coffee.

She eats her pop tart on her trek to find her shoes, and crams the last corner in her mouth while she slides her sock-covered feet into her Vans. She reaches down and tugs the back out of her shoe so her heel can slide in, and she hears a car roll up into her driveway. When she crosses to peer out of her window she feels young again, six years old and peering through the curtains waiting for her dad to come home. It's Jackson's car, she slides her other shoe slowly and watches him sit in his car. He taps his fingers on the steering wheel and she is a little more than startled that she can hear his fingertips tapping on the wheel from inside her house.

"What the hell, “she whispers to herself and thunders down the stairs to grab her coffee.

Jackson looks up sharply when she opens the front door and he waves his fingers at her.

"You driving me to school?"Stiles asks after Jackson rolls down his window. He looks at her shaking hands silently, then back up at her face.

"Yeah, whatever."He says finally and she walks around the hood and settles into the passenger seat. "You eat yet?”

"Had a pop tart."Stiles responds and Jackson nods, "You?”

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's your dad?”

"He's working the graveyard shift this week. He's not home yet."Jackson slides his arm over the back of her seat and turns so he can back out of her drive-way. He leaves it there once he's on the road. "Why?”

"I was just wondering if anyone was home last night."Jackson glances over at her and signals. "When I drove passed there was only your Jeep.”

"Just me."Stiles says and Jackson sighs.

"I know we aren’t the best of friends but I’m not a total ass."He says quietly and Stiles rolls her eyes.

"I don’t suddenly need your protection."She sighs.

"Look, my mom taught me that I should always take care of girls."He grants her a smile.

“I don’t need help.” Stiles grinds out and Jackson pats her hand.

“Look, Stilinksi. I don’t like you, but I like seeing you freaked out by even less.”

“As much as I am touched, no really, that the brave and mighty Jackson is saving little old me from danger, it’s a little too late for that.”

“I don’t want to fight with you, dammit.” Jackson snaps and he brakes hard at the stop sign. “So, just tell me what the fuck is going on!”

“It’s just--just boyfriend drama!” She panics, horribly.

“Is he...hurting you?” Jackson asks, “He’s so old!”

“I know, I dumped him and that’s why he was so mad.”   
“Oh.” Jackson is silent for awhile. “So, you’re okay?”  
“Yep.” Stiles lies and Jackson nods to himself.  
“Good shot last night. Didn’t think you could do it, Stilinksi.”  
“I am awesome, Whittemore. Don’t forget it.”

 

***  
School is weird, she keeps expecting Peter to jump out from around corners. Her lacrosse stick and bag are in the lost and found but she only takes her bag. She'll have to get a new stick, her old one is broken.

Scott is painfully earnest as usual, today he's laid eyes on the new girl and he's been waxing poetic about her for what feels like hours. Jackson raps his knuckles on her head when he walks past and Scott stops mid-sentence to peer at her.

"Why did Jackson drive you to school today?"He asks and she rolls her eyes and takes a big bite of her pizza.

"He was just being nice."Stiles hedges, it's technically true.

"Jackson is never nice.”

"He probably broke up with Lydia again and is trying to tap this."Stiles chirps and Scott sputters into his milk.

"Stiles!”

"Hey, I can be attractive to jocks."Stiles sniffs and nudges her sunglasses higher up on her nose. "I'm totally attractive to jocks.”

"You're totally pretty, Stiles."Scott assures him, it reminds Stiles of last night (you really were exquisite) and she stands abruptly and bangs the tops of her thighs against the lunch table.

"Thanks.”, she says mechanically and all but runs to the ladies' room. She locks herself in a stall and is horrified to see just how badly her hands are shaking. An undetermined amount of time passes before her hands are still again and she comes out of the stall. The mirrors are angled in a way that makes her look small to herself, weak. Her sweater is bright against her skin and she almost laughs at the irony. Little Red Riding Sweater.

She does laugh then, she giggles a little hysterically and the door swings open. It's the new girl; she's beautiful and tall, wow.

"Oh.”, she hums softly and crosses the room with her hand outstretched. "Hi, I'm Allison.”

"Hi," Stiles offers her own in return and Allison smiles. "I'm Stiles.”

"Nice to meet you."Allison chirps and Stiles tilts her head, considering.

"Hey, you know Scott?”

"Oh, yeah, I borrowed a pen from him today."Allison smiles wider. "Are you and him, uh—“, she twists her index and middle finger together.

"Dude, gross, no."Stiles fakes a shudder, "Scott is like my brother.”

"Oh, good."There is a brief lull, and then Stiles breaks it.

"You should ask him out.”

"Oh?"Allison laughs sweetly. "It's my first day, and I don't want to be one of those girls.”

"Yeah, okay, or you could do whatever you want and not worry about that."Stiles exhales heavily and purses her lips. "I gotta go, it was nice meeting you.”

"You too, “Allison says and Stiles walks out.

She can't stay in school; she's going out of her mind so she grabs her purse, leaves out one of the back exits and takes a shortcut to town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is confronted by the remaining members of the Hale pack.

She ends up in the Hale Coffee House on the main road; it's mostly empty except for the two baristas and a handful of patrons. She orders something hot; she reasons that maybe it will warm her up, stop the shivers in her hands. While she orders she keeps her eyes fixed on her hands and she mechanically hands over a five.  
She receives her change from a slim and tan hand, it slides over her palm and she looks up slowly. There's something in the girl's eyes that Stiles recognizes, something that echoes painfully of Peter.

"Oh, you're--you're like him."She stutters out and then the other person behind the bar steps closer and he has the same foreign light in his eyes. She turns to run but the man is around the bar and before her in the blink of an eye and she freezes.

"Why do you smell like pack?"He bristles and she shrinks back against the counter.

"I don't know, I don't even know what that means, please, let me go—“  
"Back down, Derek."The girl says solidly and the guy melts to stand behind her. She reaches out a careful hand and brushes Stiles' hair out of her face. Her face softens at whatever she sees in Stiles' face.

"It's okay. It's okay, sweetness."She draws Stiles slowly forward into a hug by her shoulders and something tight and scared in Stiles unclenches and safe and home settle down over her thoughts. "You're okay, pup.”

Stiles can't help the soft noise the words draw out of her and the other girl clings a little tighter and presses her nose into the top of Stiles' head.

"Come on, come with me."She coos and leads Stiles behind the bar and back into a little room. "What is your name?”  
"Stiles. Uh, so what the hell?”  
"Who bit you?”

"I, uh, he said his name was Peter. I was coming out of the locker room and he was there and I couldn't get away."Stiles looks up, "Who are you? Who are you guys?”

"My name is Laura, the lug head out there is Derek. I'm the Alpha of our pack, and Derek was a little tense because you smell like pack.”

"Why? Is Peter...pack?”

"Peter was pack."Laura says softly and she lightly grips Stiles chin and tilts her face up, then takes her sunglasses off and hooks them in the collar of Stiles' sweater.

"Okay, when you say pack do you mean, like, uh, what, lycanthropy?"Stiles asks incredulously and Laura smiles.

"Nail on the head, sweetie. Now, are you sure he said Peter?”

"Well, yeah, but he could have been lying or something. Uh, was? What do you mean he was?”

"There was a fire and he was lost in it.”

"Like he died?”Stiles asks sharply and Laura smoothes her fingers Stiles' chin.

"No, no."She soothes, "He just vanished. We haven't seen or heard from him since. Until you walked into here.”

"I'm, oh God, wait, and I’m a werewolf?"Stiles asks and her nerves riot right back up. "I'm in high school. I have enough to deal with without turning into a freaking wolf on the full moon.”

"Settle down."Laura tilts her head to the side, "You'll be fine.”

And as easy as that, Stiles knows she will be. Laura will take care of her; she knows it as surely as she knows anything. "How do you do that thing? The thing where you say it and I just know you're right?”

"I'm the Alpha. The wolf in you recognizes that."Laura pets her nose with a fingertip. "There are a lot of things you need to learn because of this. But Stiles, you must not look at this like a curse. It's a gift.”

"That's what he--Peter--called it. He said he was going to make me better.”

"You are still you. You're just you with some extras thrown in."Laura sits down on a stack of boxes and takes Stiles' hand in hers. "I need to ask something else, just answer me honestly.”

"Yeah, totally."Stiles nods and leans forward a little.

"Did he do anything besides bite you? Did he...did he hurt you besides the bite?”  
  
"Oh, uh."She realizes that sounds like a yes and shakes her head. "No, I mean, he kissed me, but he didn't, like, you know. There was no bad touch or whatever.”  
  
"He kissed you?"Derek snaps from the doorway and both girls turn to him.

"Derek, she wasn't ours then.”

"Whoa, I'm not yours now."Stiles says and stands up. "I didn't sign up for this.”  
"Like it or not you are signed up. The second he claimed you became ours. We don't let go of our own easily."Derek shoulders into the room and settles at Laura's feet. "We take care of our own.”

Stiles' eyes sting a little at the steel in his voice and Derek reaches up and catches the hem of her sweater. She meets his gaze and he looks at her and trails his fingers from her hip to her knee.

"Trust us."Laura says softly and Derek slowly slides his hand to grab her ankle. "We'll protect you.”

Laura runs her fingers through Stiles' bangs and Derek's hair in the same sweeping movement. 

Stiles shivers under the weight of Laura's words and sinks to her knees to settle beside Derek.  
***  
Later, they drive her home. Her dad's cruiser is in the driveway.

"We won't stop you from telling him."Laura tells her from the passenger seat and Stiles bites her lower lip.

"Do you not want me to?”

"You're pack, so now he's pack."Derek says from the drivers' and Stiles glances at him.

"What if he gets mad and tells people? Will you be okay?”

"I don't think that'll happen. Even if he reacts badly, he won't endanger you. You are one of us.”  
  
"I need a little time to-- to process."Stiles says and Laura slides smoothly out of her seat.

"We'll find you. The full moon is on Friday, we'll collect you then so you aren't alone."Laura tucks her hair behind her ears and leans back against the car. "Come to us before then if you're ready.”

"I will. I promise."Stiles assures her and Laura smiles.

"I know you will, pup."Stiles gets a warm feeling from the words.

"Bye."Derek says quietly and she waves to him.

She doesn't hear their car drive off until she's in the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has some boundary issues. Stiles has really obnoxious friends.

She doesn't tell her father.

Or rather, she doesn't tell her father yet.

She doesn't tell her father because she wants to be able to answer all his questions; she wants to know what it feels like to shift.

Friday. Friday is the big day, the day she is going to change.

She sleeps restlessly.  
***  
When she wakes up Derek's silver car is outside. Her dad looks up at her over his newspaper when she comes thundering down the stairs and as she rounds the corner she sees Derek.

"Morning, sweetie."Her dad says and he sets his papers down. Derek stares at her from the dining table.

"Morning, dad. Hey, Derek."She sits down and grabs an orange from the bowl. Derek carefully takes it from her and begins to peel the skin off in one long strip. After she puts her hair in a loose bun he hands it back. Her father raises an eyebrow.

"So, you want to tell me why Mr. Hale has been driving past our house all night?”

"Oh, uh. Well, there's these—“

"Burglars."Derek says bluntly and Stiles makes a face at him but nods.

"He was being...neighborly?”

"Neighborly."Her dad parrots and Stiles nods jerkily. Derek sighs and scratches his cheek.

"There are a lot of them."Derek pauses and looks at his hands. "Lately.”

"And you don't think the sheriff can handle burglars in his own house?”  
  
Derek sighs again and Stiles stands abruptly, "Derek, can I see you in the kitchen?”

He follows her closely and her dad doesn't even hide his craning around to peer at them through the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"She hisses and he glares at her.

"It's instinct. I can't help it."Derek says softly and he reaches out and touches her arm right where the bite was. "Pack usually just stays in one place, I couldn't hear you breathing. I couldn't hear your heartbeat. I was just going to drive past so I could hear you.”

Stiles can't really be mad at him for worrying, but he's going to blow her cover. "Just-- just be more careful. I'm not ready to tell him yet.”

"Tell him what?"Her dad asks loudly from behind her.

"Tell him that he's nosy and rude."Stiles snarks and turns to face him. Derek's hand trails to her shoulder and she can't help the way her body relaxes.

"Can I drive you to school?"Derek asks and Stiles turns to look at him.

"Will you drive me home?”

"Yeah.”

"No.”

"Dad."Stiles whines and Derek laughs and moves his hand away.

"I'll wait in the car.”  
  
Stiles watches him walk away and her dad watches her carefully.

"What are you up to, Genim?"Her dad asks and Stiles shrinks back dramatically in horror.

"Don't say that out loud! Someone could hear you!"She ignores the nagging reminder that Peter had known her name.

"Are you and that boy making time?”

"No. He's--helping me.”

Her dad levels a stare at her. "What do you need help with?”

"I will tell you Saturday. But, right now I need to jet."She then flees for the front door.

"We aren't done here!"The sheriff calls after her.

"I love you!"She calls behind her and Derek has her door open. "Thank you."She tells him and he rolls his eyes.

"You're going to tell him after the full moon?"Derek asks and Stiles buckles up and nods. "Do you want us to be there?”

"I actually really would. That would be great."Stiles smiles at him. "Hey, how did my dad get you in the house?”

"I was worried about you so I wasn't my sharpest. Your dad kind of snuck up on me.”  
"I thought you were driving back and forth?”  
  
"I parked for a few minutes. You were talking in your sleep.”

"You’re kind of a dork.”

"Shut up.”

"Don't be such a sour wolf.”  
***  
"Wait, wait!"Lydia calls after her and Stiles turns to see her clattering down the hall in her high heels. "Did I just see Derek Hale kiss you in the parking lot?”

"What? No."Stiles says and Lydia clings to her arm.

"No, I know I saw it!"Lydia squeals and then leans in even closer. "Tell me everything. Starting with how you landed Derek Hale.”  
"I didn’t land him and he wasn't kissing me, he was...smelling me."Stiles rubs her face with one hand.

"That is so sweet."Lydia coos and Scott lurches awkwardly in front of them.

"Stiles. Stiles, you are a goddess."He says and clutches her shoulders.

"What?"She asks and Scott beams at her.

"I asked Allison to check on you after you freaked out and she came back after and asked me out and it's thanks to you.”

Lydia pouts her lips, "Oh no, why did you freak out? Is it because of Derek?”  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before her first full moon shift, someone comes to visit.

Thursday is a slow day, she struggles to stay awake in her classes and Lydia corners her at lunch, dragging Jackson with her, and starts pestering her about Derek.

"Lydia. Lydia. Lydia."Stiles says and the other girl rolls her eyes.

"What?"Lydia snaps and Stiles touches the back of her hand.

"I am not dating Derek. We are very good friends, that is all.”

"Okay."Lydia smiles and winks "Got it.”

"Hey, so party at my place on Friday."Jackson offers after Lydia elbows him.

"It would kick ass to go but I already have something to do." Stiles says and Lydia titters into her hand and kicks Stiles' foot.

"What are you doing?"Scott leans around Allison and peers at her.

"Just a ton of homework. Lots of it."Stiles says and there is suddenly a nagging pressure on her chest. She rubs a hand over her collar bones but the sensation just intensifies. Suddenly her hearing sharpens and she can hear deliberate, careful footsteps that come abruptly to a stop. The air smells spicy and it makes something in her stomach twists and she turns slowly in her seat to look in the open cafeteria doorway.

It's Peter.

"Hey, what the fuck."Jackson snaps and stands up.

"Jackson, just sit down."Stiles whispers and he scoffs.

"As if."He starts to climb out of his seat and she lurches over the table and tugs him down by his shirt.

"I have to go, none of you follow me."Stiles turns back and Peter beckons her with one finger. She tries not to cry and Jackson is standing right back up again.

"The hell I won't!"He bites out and Stiles' wolf comes out a little and shoves him down.

"Don't worry."She gets out of her seat and points to all of them. "Do not follow me.”

"What the hell is going on?"Scott hisses behind her and she catches Peter's sleeve and forces him away from the lunch room. Well, she knows she can't force him to do anything, he's letting her.

"Hello, Genim."He practically coos when she allows them to stop walking. They're partly hidden by the wall of lockers.

"What do you want?"She asks and grimaces when he strokes her bangs from her face with one finger. "I'm kind of in the middle of something.”  
"The full moon is tomorrow. I know you've discovered what we are, I'm here to tell you that I'll be picking you up after school.”

"Uh, nope. I already have plans."Stiles says and she leans back against the wall when he reaches out to touch her face again.

"I know you think you do. I can smell my former pack on you."He grabs her wrist and yanks her forwards.

"What, now I can't learn about what the hell you've done to me?"Stiles rages at him.

"I want you to understand that the smell of other wolves on you makes me nearly blind with rage."He hisses in her face, he's way to close. She ducks her head and tries to push him away but he only pulls her closer. "It makes me want to rip your clothes off and bite you until every inch of you in bleeding and you smell only of me. Do not test me, Genim. You will not like the resu—“

Suddenly, Peter is torn away and thrown into the opposing lockers. Stiles looks up in shock, Derek and Laura are there, and they're prowling towards Peter in unison, weaving back and forth.

"Whoa, whoa. No crazy werewolf fighting right now, please."She yelps and Derek flicks his head towards her.

"She's right."He says softly and Laura rolls her shoulders and straightens.

"Derek, take him outside."She says, but before Derek can move Peter is up and running, he's gone and out the door in seconds.

"Do you want me to –“, Derek starts to ask but Laura cuts him off with a shake of her head.

"It's no good. We'll hunt him tonight.”

"Oh my God."Stiles gasps and all of her adrenaline whooshes out of her. She inhales deeply and oddly enough the muggy, earthy scents of the other two wolves soothe her. Her panic ebbs away and Laura pats her cheek gently.

"I should have known he'd come to collect you."Laura sighs and Stiles makes a face at her.

"I'm the one he bit and I didn't even think about it."Stiles tells her and Laura closes her eyes briefly and inhales.

"He's not pack anymore."Laura says, "He's Ascended.”  
  
"Ascended?"Stiles questions and Derek lightly lets his hand rest on her shoulder.

"He's become an Alpha.”

"You can just do that?"Stiles asks and that's when his friends come skittering around the corner.

"Stiles!"Scott yelps and envelopes her in a hug. "Jackson was acting like that guy was going to, like, kill you!”

"Why is your arm bruised?"Jackson asks and Scott rears back and pets it softly.

"Was it that guy?"Lydia butts in and Stiles looks over at Derek and Laura but they're gone.

"It's not a huge deal."Stiles murmurs and Jackson snorts.

"Why won't you let someone help you? Whatever it is, you don't have to hide it from us.”

"Yes, I do."Stiles snaps and Scott pulls back to really look at her.

"Stiles, are you doing drugs or something?"Scott squints at her and she feels anger flood up inside her. "Are you--are you pregnant?”

"Wow, thanks. You know what, yes, I am a crack addicted and pregnant, Scott."She pulls away from him sharply and throws her hands up. "It's nothing that anybody needs to worry about. So drop it.”

She only feels a little sad when she storms off.  
***  
Later that night, she's in her room feeling sorry for herself. Her dad's schedule has made it so they haven't' seen each other yet. He was gone when she came back from school yesterday, came home when she was sleeping and left while she was at school. Scott is a prime class idiot, she has a creepy werewolf after her ass and tomorrow night she's going to turn into a freaking wolf. Her life is not so easy right now.

She picks up on someone walking, it takes her a few seconds to place the person on her frickin' roof and she freaks out a little.

And then her fingernails turn into claws.

"What the hell?"She yips and then her window is creaking open and her instincts have her poised to jump at whoever is coming through the window. The comforting scent of Derek floods the room and she relaxes.

"What the hell were you thinking earlier when you went with him?"He snaps and she, like, growls at him.

"I was thinking that my very human, very dispensable friends were sitting ducks and that he probably wouldn't hurt me.”

"Well, he did hurt you!"Derek yells and then smacks her in the face with a pillow.

They're both quiet for a long moment, staring at each other and then Stiles snorts.

"Did you just hit me with a pillow?"She asks and they both laugh. "You just hit me. With a pillow.”

"Shut up."Derek shoves her until she falls onto her bed, still smiling, and then nudges her until she's pressed against the wall. He brackets her wordlessly and inches his nose into her shoulder, then he just breathes. "You are going to kill me.”

"Oh, please. I'm making your life better. Everyone needs an extra bonus of Stilinski, I could probably market it."Stiles taps his nose. "You can't get enough of it.”  
  
Derek doesn't say anything, just presses his face more against the curve of her neck. She breathes him in as well.

He’s still there when she wakes up. She blinks awake slowly and the scent of him and a fainter scent of Laura mingle together in her room and she sighs happily.

“You snore.” He murmurs without opening his eyes. 

“I do not. I sniffle in a ladylike fashion.” Stiles replies, her voice is rough with sleep and he finally blinks his eyes open. 

“You sound like a lumberjack.” Derek throws an arm over her stomach and just presses his teeth to her shoulder. 

“How do you know what a lumberjack sounds like when he’s sleeping? Sounds like you have some secret past I don’t know about.”

“Stiles--” He starts to growl.

“I know, I know. Shutting up.” Stiles stretches luxuriously and the air smells a little more spicy all of the sudden. 

“Is Peter here?” She asks, sitting up. Derek sniffs the air once and then rolls away from her and throws an arm over his eyes.

“Nope.” He groans and then he slides out from under her blanket and pulls on his shoes and jacket. 

“Are you leaving?” She asks and he ignores her and slides the window open. “Hey!”

He slinks out her window and she hears leaves rustle when he hits the ground. 

“When are you going to pick me up?” She calls and Derek turns back for that.

“I’ll get you from school?” He offers and she rolls her eyes and nods. 

He turns back and gets in his car and then he’s zooming off into the early morning light. 

She looks at the clock, and is pleased to discover she doesn’t have to be up for another two hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ends.

Lunch time is when it all goes to shit. She gets a call from Scott’s phone, but when she listens to the voice mail all it is the sound of someone breathing in that tight way people do when they’re really hurt. 

She’s standing in the middle of the cafeteria clutching her phone to her ear when it starts vibrating again. She answers it and everything clicks into place at once.

 

“Hello, Genim.” Peter’s voice is cheerful, happy almost. “I trust you’ve deduced where this is going.”

“What have you done?” She asks and her voice is barely shaky. 

“I’ve started to make you a pack, Genim. All of your favourite humans while one day be made just like you. We’ll lead them together.” 

“You turned him?” She asks and everything zeroes down to right now. “You bit him?”

“He’s coming along nicely.” Peter says softly and she can hear his breath hitch, “You’ll be so beautiful as his pack mother.”

“Look, you crazy freak, I don’t know how many times you were beat over the head with a crazy stick but this is not how you go about getting a girlfriend or a mate or whatever.” Stiles rubs her hand over her face, “All you’ve done is make sure I never, ever even think of being with you.”

A soft hand touches her elbow and when she looks up it’s directly into Allison’s eyes. The girl tilts her head questioningly and Stiles closes her eyes briefly. 

“Where are you?” She asks and, fuck, her voice sounds so weird. A glance at her hands shows that her claws are back and she backs up from Allison and starts towards the door. 

“Find me.” Peter says and the phone goes silent. She throws it hard enough to shatter it and then she’s running for the exit like she’s on fire. 

She picks up Scott’s scent in the parking lot, but it’s not the comforting boy-smell it should be, it pangs in her nose harshly. Fear, or at least distress, she rationalizes and then she feels panic and she’s running after the scent of Scott. It’s mixed with the heady smell of Peter and she can’t move fast enough, it goes to the woods by the school. 

There’s a clearing in the center of the woods and the smell of her friend is stronger than ever. She slows and instinct leads her to carefully stalk closer to the open field. She sees Peter standing in the middle of it, Scott is lying beside him on the ground. 

An arrow thunks into the tree by her head and when she turns there’s Allison with a bow and arrow and a finger to her lips making her way slowly through the trees and brush. She reaches Stiles and when Stiles jabs her fingers back the way they came, Allison rolls her eyes and levels her arrow at Pete smoothly.

 

“Wait here.” Stiles hisses and then she steps out through the tree line. 

“Hello.” Peter calls and Stiles rolls her shoulders. “It’s good to see you.”

“Shut up. Can you turn him back?” She asks and Peter smiles at her.

“Of course not. The only way to do that is-- well, we won’t share that.”

“Of course we won’t.” Stiles is shaking a little. “This is not the way you deal with people.”   
“Just give in. You know you’re weaker then I am, you know that you can’t beat me.” Peter gestures for her to come closer and Stiles can feel herself growing angrier and angrier. Her hands are tense and her face feels itchy and she knows instinctively that she’s no longer human, and she’s bridged the gap.   
She shrugs restlessly and Peter takes her shoulder in his hand. An arrow flies whistles through the air and he staggers back, clutching the stem that protrudes from his chest. Another hits him in the neck and Stiles feels a rush of bravery that leads her to punch Peter in the chest. He barely flinches and she panics and swipes at him with her claws. This actually causes a reaction. 

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be, Genim.” He pants and she falcon punches him in the throat. A strong scent fills the air and Stiles almost crows when she recognizes Derek and Laura. 

Laura prowls down out of the trees, she’s this huge beast and Stiles only recognizes her on smell. Derek is barreling behind her, he looks like Stiles does when she wolfs out. 

Peter shifts, his clothes ripping apart on his body and Stiles dives to drag Scott out of the path of the two Alpha’s. Scott’s eyes are wide and frightened, he smells more like family now but it’s swamped in fear. 

“Stiles!” He gasps out and she tears his bindings off with her claws. “What the hell?”

“Werewolves. Uh, you know, can the show and tell wait until later?” Stiles asks and glances worriedly at the fight. 

“I-uh—“ Scott stutters and Allison comes running up.

“What can I do?” She asks and Stiles points back towards the school. 

“Get Scott out of here.” She looks back at the fighting wolves. “I need to go help.”  
“Stiles!” Scott yelps and Allison tugs him to his feet. 

“We don’t have time, Scott. Come on.”

Stiles trusts Allison to be able to wrangle Scott and dashes back towards the fight, Laura and Derek have managed to get Peter down on the ground and Stiles’ heart speeds up and she’s moving before she can stop herself. There’s some force compelling her and she’s sprinting across the field and dragging her claws over Peter’s exposed throat mercilessly, his head lolls back and she can see the red flames in his eyes flicker out and go dark. He melts back into his human form and Laura and Derek move away from Stiles and Peter’s prone body. 

“Holy crap.” Stiles blurts and Derek shakes his head and his features flow back to human, Laura does as well.   
“How do you feel?” Laura asks and Stiles rolls her shoulders and realizes that she feels invincible. There’s this network of insane energy boiling under her skin and that same compelling force leads her to throwing her head back and freaking howling at the sky. 

Derek and Laura mimic her and she distantly hears Scott’s call as well. 

“I’m the Alpha?” She asks afterwards and Laura nods slowly.

“You’re the Alpha.”


End file.
